Zevie One-Shots
by TDNoahFangirl
Summary: My first fic... Just a bunch of fluffy Zevie One-Shots! Enjoy! I don't own how to rock
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so be nice! Although you can correct me if needed!This will just be like a whole bunch of Zevie one-shots…ENJOY! **

_Idiot _

"Sup, Steves" I said, walking into the bandroom.

"Hey Z" Stevie responded.

_Stevie, Her brown hair, the way her curls fall down her back. Her eyes, the way they sparkle. Her laugh, the way it always sounds so happy and nice. The way she smiles at me, it's so… genuine. She's so pretty, so pretty, much more beautiful than Kacey. She doesn't think so though, why is she so insecure? She's so hot; I overhear conversations like "Man, that Stevie girl from Gravity 5… She's hot." It makes me mad; most of those guys think/kinda are chick magnet Casanovas and self-indulgent takers. It's so sickening. Stevie deserves someone who will love her for who she is…like me…. _I thought.

"Uh…Zander?" she says, I'm still in my daze… "EARTH TO ZANDER!" she screams in my ear.

"What?" I say snapping back into reality.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she says angrily.

"Ummmm…."I said slightly blushing.

"Gosh Zander…" she said rolling her eyes, "anyways, I booked us a gig!" she exclaims.

"Awesome!" says Nelson, I Just now took notice that Him, Kevin, and Kacey had walked in... "Where?"

"As the opening act for that popular local band…Icebox…at their concert in the Briarwood Amphitheater, Next Saturday night!" Stevie exclaims.

"Great," Kacey says, smiling "we need to rehearse."

After singing _Go with Gravity, Move with th_e _crowd, Last one standing, _and, _only you can be you_, Stevie pulls me to the side to talk.

"Zander, when you phased out earlier what were you thinking about?" She asks curiously.

"Just our…History…test…" I say trailing off.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Zander?"

"Would you, uh, like to…."

"Like to what Z?!"

", helpmestudyformyhistorytest?" I said panicking.

"What was that?" She say obviously confused.

"Help me study for my History Test?" I said, calming.

"Sure, Sheesh, Z, Why so tense?" she remarks, playfully punching me on the arm. I tense at the tingle of her touch. Her smile fades, then awkwardly spreads back.

"Heh…Yeah…Lets meet at my place tomorrow at 6?" I say/ask.

"Sure…"she responds. She then awkwardly turns on her heel and walks away.

I let out a deep breath as I turn to go the other way.

_I'm Such an idiot…_I thought

Next time, Next time Zander Robbins, you will ask out Stevie Baskara out, next time…


	2. Serenade

**Disclaimer: Philo T. Farnsworth created the TV for me to watch, Eugene J Polley invented the wireless remote for me to let me change the channel to nick, and Jim O' Doherty created How to Rock to let watch ZEVIE! **

**Sup, Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I really hope you like this one…Reviews are what keep me goin, just putting that out there!...Anyways… ON WITH THE FIC!**

_Serenade_

"Z?"

"Yeah, Kace?"

"Why is our Gravity 5 poster got you and Stevie in the front and the other faded and blurred out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded, with a smirk on his face, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Zander…I swear if you don't fix this by our gig tomorrow at the school dance-"

"Take a chill pill Kacey, It's just a joke, I have the real poster in the bed of my truck."

"Alright then, In that case I'm going to lunch, bye." Kacey said as she walked out the room. Right after she started walking out, Stevie walked in.

"Hi, Stevie." She said continuing to walk out.

"Hey Kace." She Responds.

I walk over to her and give her a quick lip-kiss, now that we're dating.

"Guess what, Steviekins?" I said, smiling from ear to ear as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"What?" She responds, grinning back at me.

"I got reservations at that new restraint, El capo Dio, Friday night before the dance!" I exclaim.

"How, I heard it was almost impossible to get reservations there!?" She says excitedly.

"I may have some connections…" I respond mysteriously.

"This is awesome Zander!" She continues "So should I be in my clothes I'm gonna wear for the dance or what?"

"Wear your dance clothes; I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Kay"

I pull in Stevie's driveway and see her open the door and walk down the stairs in a blue strapless dress with blue heels.

I was gawking at Stevie for so long, I almost forgot to open the door for her. I jumped out of the car and ran around just in time t open the door and say "You look stunning, M'lady"

"Thanks," She says blushing. "And isn't your lady your dog, Lady?"

"Nah, that was just a cover up." I say blushing also.

We get to the restraint and sit down at a table set for two, I smile at her. "Good enough for you Steves?"

She nods with her jaw open at the amazing setting.

I say "Thanks Man!" to our waiter and he walks off. "That's my connection." I say cracking a

She giggles. "So what are you thinking about getting?"

"I don't know." I say, putting my best thinking face on. "I have to pee, BRB."

"Kk." She responds, not looking up from her menu.

I walk in the direction of the bathroom then turn by the stage.

"Name?" the stage manager asked.

"Zander Robbins."

"Hmmmmm…" the manager says scanning the list "Ah! Here you are Zander."

"Thanks." I say walking onstage.

I look over the crowd for Stevie. I see her. I walk up to the mic.

"This is for my Stevie." I say smiling at her.

The song starts.

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the starts like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me _

_And it's, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates it but I think it's so sexy _

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change _

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay _

_You know I'll say _

_Chorus_

_The way you are_

_The way you are _

_Girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_Chorus _

_Yeah_

I finish the song and meet the applause.

"Thank you." I say slightly nodding towards the crowd.

I walk back to my table and Stevie stands up, grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and pulls me into a long, passionate, kiss.

After we finish, she says "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight Kavin in this one! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or Kohl's (P.S. I don't own Bruno Mars)**

_Matchmaker_

**KACEY POV**

"Guess what Stevie?" I say with evident excitement.

"What Kace?" She says not looking up from her game.

"There's a HU-UGE sale at Kohl's, and we're going shopping!" I start jumping up and down.

"Uh…NO!" she says, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why not?!" I say with sadness.

"Because, Let's see, I hate shopping!"

"Please, Stevie, Pweeeaaaaasssssseeee-"

"If I go, you shut up?"

"Yes!" I say fist-pumping the air.

"Oh Lord…" Stevie says as she stretches out on the couch, knees still upright.

"Hey." Says Zander, as he sits down by Stevie.

Stevie lifts her head up, and then sets it pack down on Zander's lap. He then starts playing with her hair.

_They are so in love…_ I thought, watching them tease each other.

Time to play matchmaker…

It was Friday, the day Stevie and I go shopping.

"Hey Stevie!" I say cheerfully as she gets in the car.

"Hey!" She says back.

I drive a couple of miles then turn by the school.

"What are you doing Kace? Mall's the other way."

"I left my wallet in the bandroom, so I'm going to get it."

"Oh, Okay."

I pull out my phone to group text Kevin and Nelson

**A/N: Bold- Kacey**

_Italics- Kevin_

_**Bold/Italics- Nelson**_

**You guys know the plan?**

_Yep, got Zander now_

_**We are already at Brewster. **_

**Just got here, meet me in the Cafeteria after Operation Zevie**

_**Operation Zevie?**_

_Z/ander + St/evie= Zevie _

**Thank you! No one gets me but you Kevin!**

_No Problem!_

_**Stop flirting and let's go!**_

I pulled up and got out of the car. I pretended it was locked and then motioned to Stevie to come to me.

"What?" she says.

"I need your key!" I say.

She pulled out a lanyard with keys and unlocked the door. Zander was already inside. I pushed her in the door with her keys and locked the door.

I ran to the Cafeteria before she could say anything. I smiled a sly smile.

"Think this will work?" Kevin asked.

"Positive. It has to." I responded.

Two hours later we found them asleep on the couch after an obvious make out session.

"Good Work boys, Good work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my fanfictioners! Sorry for the lack of post, but I'm on holiday break this week so I'll be posting more. This one is an into-the-future fic, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now…**

_Thanksgiving _

Stevie and I woke up to our 3-year-old son, Max, bouncing on the bed and screaming "FOOD". We laughed and looked at the clock 5:59 AM, a minute til the alarm went off.

Me and Stevie got up and went to her other kid's rooms. After all, we did have 10 of them. Big family, I know, I know. There was the youngest, Max, and, Jenifer who was 6. There were 2 pairs of twins, Chloe and Chuck, age 10, and Jane and Jade, age 15. Then there was Luke, Lulu, and Lucas, the age of 13. Then there was Blake, 17.

I walked into Blake's room. He was basically hanging off the edge of his bed. I walked up to him and gave him a light tap and he fell off. I stifled a laugh. He jolted upright then pulled himself up.

"Do you have to wake us up so early?" he said groggily.

"Yes, now get up." I said "Aren't you having a girl come over, Kate?"

"Nah, I broke up with her a few days ago. This girls name is Holli Ann, and I really like her."

"You're just like me." I said, laughing. I walked out of his room and went to Chuck's room. I went in surprised to see him already up.

"Okay then." I said caught off guard.

When I walked in to Luke and Lucas's Room and woke them up.

"Hey Luke remember we have dates." Lucas said.

"Oh Yeah, Victoria for me, and summer for you, they are hot and they're on the swim team."

I cracked a smile and walked back to Stevie in the Kitchen where Lulu, Jade, Jane, Jenifer, and Chloe were already dressed and helping.

I walked over to her and said "How many this year."

"15 kids and 6 adults so 21 total."

"Wow." I said.

"Soon to be 22 with Kacey Pregnant."

"I still can't believe Kevin and Kacey got together." I said.

"Yeah, but Nelson and Grace were meant for each other." She said.

"Yeah totally…"

2 Hours later the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Nelson and Grace with their 3 kids behind them. 4-year-old Georgia, 9-year-old Nathan, and 12-year-old Reece, were playing with smart phones.

"Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Great, you?"

"Fantastic."

I almost shut the door but Lucas, Luke, and Blake with 3 blondes. Figures…

"Dad this is Victoria." Luke said gesturing to a tall, tan, girl in a long-sleeve orange shirt with brown faded jeans.

"This is Summer," Lucas said pointing to a skinny blonde with a yellow sweater and ripped blue jeans.

", and this is Holli Ann." Blake said motioning towards a gorgeous, tan, girl in a yellow and brown dress.

"Hi Mr. Robbins." They all said in unison.

"Hello Ladies." I said.

They all entered the house, and after them followed Kacey and Kevin with their twins: Mackenzie and Mallory.

"Hey Kacey!" Said Stevie running in the family room and giving Kevin and Kacey bear hugs.

"Easy, Steves…" I said.

"I've just missed you all so much." She said.

"We know, we know." Kacey said "We've missed you too."

After dinner had been cleaned up and the dates had gone home, I sat in the living room with Stevie, Kacey, Kevin, Noah, and Grace. We were all laughing and talking about high school, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, what ever happened to Molly?" I asked.

"Oh, she moved to New York, never heard from her since. I do know that she got married to a guy named Will." Grace said.

Conversations about old times contained and I laughed.

After everyone had left I went to my room where Stevie was already in bed. She had a book next to her.

I figured out what the book was, it was our wedding pictures.

I turn the old pages and I saw a picture that made me struggle to stifle a loud laugh. Instead I chuckled quietly and studied the very familiar picture.

It was a picture of me, Stevie, Grace, Nelson, Kacey, Molly, and Kevin at our wedding. We had cake all over us after a crazy food fight. All of our suits and dresses were stained. We still have those clothes in our closet.

I continue scrolling through the album and smile at the good times.

I kiss Stevie's head; turn out the light, and a wide grin spread across my face.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I whisper to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to always review! Do you guys like the future fic idea, please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to rock or any board games mentioned…**

_Board Game Weekend_

I walked into Zander's house ready for the insanity that is Kevin and Nelson, it was board game weekend and they always got wayyyyy defensive and competitive.

I had brought a game called "ASAP" it's really fun, you flip over a random category and letter and you have to come up with something that starts with the letter and falls under the category.

Nelson had brought "Clue?" Kevin had brought "The game of LIFE", Kacey had selected "Hedbanz", and Zander had picked "Battleship".

About an hour later, we had already played Life, Hedbanz, and Battleship. So all there was left was ASAP and Clue.

"Okay, who votes for Clue?" Kacey said. Kevin and Nelson's hands shot up.

"Who votes for ASAP?" Kacey, Zander, and my hands went up.

"3 to 2, haha I win!" I say jumping up from my seat and pointing at them.

"Stevie, Stevie calm down, there's no need to point." Zander says pulling me back down into my seat.

"Okay, let's start." Kacey says.

After a while of playing it starts to get boring. It was Nelson's turn and he had Toy and U.

"Ummmmm…" He says nervously.

"Hurry!" I said. "Your times almost up."

"Uranium Tylanders!" he shouts. We all give him a blank look.

"Um, Nelson, there's no such thing as Uranium Tylanders." Kacey says.

"Yes there is I made it up." He responds.

"Just now." I say.

"Yes, I did, right here." He says.

"It doesn't count."

"Yes it does, I get this card." He smiles proudly and takes the category card. It's now Zander's turn.

He gets the letter "S" and the category "Something Beautiful" (**A/N: Not real category in actual game!)**

"Easy, Stevie." He says and takes the card without even thinking twice about his answer.

I smile and blush a little.

The games continue and we finally decided to go to sleep. He's walking down the hall to brush his teeth when I stop him.

"Did you really mean what you said back there, about me being beautiful?" I ask him.

"Yeah Stevie, I want you to know I think you're amazing." He says with a kind caring face. He leans in and kisses me. I start to kiss back. After finishing, I ask him:

"Did we just get together?"

"Feels like it." He says grinning.

I hold his hand and we end up falling asleep tangled in each other's arms. Man, I love board game weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's chapter 6, I think, yeah… Anyways, if you guys have any ideas, requests, or corrections feel free to comment! Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to rock or anything I might mention!**

…

_Wrestling_

It was a normal day after rehearsal; Stevie and I were in the bandroom, watching TV. Then suddenly, she takes the remote from me and turns it to The Bachelor.

"Uh, no," I say taking the remote and changing back to Survivor.

"We're watching The Bachelor." She says, grabbing the remote and hitting the "Recall Channel" button.

"No, we're watching Survivor." I say doing the same thing.

This goes on for a while, when finally, we're in full out wrestle mode.

I'll have her in a head lock, then it'll all turn around and I'll be the weak one.

The wrestling continues and then I end up on top of her, arms pinned down.

I lean in and start to, well, kiss her, when I freak out and say:

"Um, I have a thing at a place, yeah um-"

"Yeah me too," She says. I get off of her and I walk away.

Man, this close Zander, so close, you almost kissed her, next time don't be such a chicken.

I wish I just had enough courage to, she's so pretty.

I look back at her and she must have felt me staring because she turned around (flipping her hair while doing it), smiles then walks away.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I feel sooo bad! So here's a little Christmas oneshot for ya! Warning: Extreme Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own HTR, duh. Or the song mentioned below.**

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT RHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR**

_Christmas_

Zander Pov

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and looked around at mall, all decorated Christmas like. Christmas usually put me in a good mood. I sat with Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin, watching Kacey flirt with some dude.

"How does he do it?" Kevin said as he wondrously.

"Kevin, quit drooling over her and just ask her out." Nelson said.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"Maybe you should take lesson from Mr. Has-a-fan-club-of-hot-girls over here." Stevie said motioning to me.

"Will you help me Zander please!?" Kevin pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not." I said, "You obviously need the practice." I said laughing.

"Haha, very funny Zander." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Kacey moped back to our table.

"What happened Kace, why the frown?" Stevie said using her fingers to pull Kacey's frown upward to look like a smile.

She brushed away her hand and said "He didn't even get the hint I was flirting with him."

"Aw, well that's too bad." I said.

"Yeah, just remember there are always other fish in the sea." Nelson said giving Kevin a "She's all yours" look.

There was an awkward moment of silence when all of a sudden Stevie screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She started falling to her knees with her ears tightly plugged.

"What's going on?" Kacey asked.

"Shh! That's her JB alert scream." I said.

I began to her the familiar awful voice that Stevie hated.

…_.I should be playing in the winter snow _

_But imma be under the miseltoe _

"Aw, Crap!" I said, people began to stare at Stevie.

"Um, Zander." Kacey said.

"Yeah Kacey?" I said she pointed behind me wordlessly.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Before me I saw a mob of girls with sticks of miseltoe running at me.

I screamed and started to run. I saw Stevie was no longer plugging her ears but laughing. I continued running and running. Then finally I just couldn't run anymore. I stopped.

The wave of girls began to rush over me and I thought "oh god"

The last thing I remember was the faint lyric of JB

_With you, under the miseltoe_

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT RHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR**

I woke up to see Stevie holding an Ice pack on my head. I sat up.

"The last thing I remember was being run over." I said. "What else happened?"

"Well, after you were gone for at least a half an hour we went looking for you. We found you on the floor by the sports shop and we brought you back to the bandroom. Kacey and Kevin finally got together with some help from Grace, Nelson, and miseltoe. They all went out to dinner and I stayed here." Stevie explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thanks." I said. "Is that miseltoe?" I said pointing above our heads. She blushed.

"Yeah."

I brushed her hair back and rested my hand on her neck and leaned in. We kissed for about 8 seconds until she broke off.

"Stevie, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Depends, what will your fan girls think?" She said smirking.

"Who cares?" I said, smiling back at her.

"Then I thought you'd never ask." She said.

We kissed again but this time I broke off.

"That's a Yes, right?" I said confused.

She laughed.

**HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTHR THRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRH TRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHT**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review, please, please, please! Til next time, stay strong Zeviers!**


End file.
